The Sacred Simplicity
by floatingdesires
Summary: My first story. RyoSaku, Sakuno meets Ryoma again and she can't help but think how things were left in the past, and how things should be in their present. ONESHOT.


The Sacred Simplicity

AN: This is my first story uploaded here on FFNet. It's not been really revised or edited properly. Reviews are welcome

Disclaimer: The characters of Prince of Tennis do not belong to me. They belong to the very talented Konomi Takeshi. Also the title and lyrics are taken from a song from the great Vienna Teng called "Eric's Song"

_How swiftly we choose it  
The sacred simplicity  
of you at my side  
_"Eric's Song" by Vienna Teng

Sakuno wasn't quite sure how she got into this situation.

Ok, that wasn't completely true. She had known when she agreed to come with her senpais to a trip to America she would eventually and inevitably meet Ryoma again. He was the reason for the trip after all. But she didn't think she would be stuck on the roof of his apartment building with the prince of tennis himself, pinning her against a fence surrounding them. Nor did she intend for her to not be fighting him off.

"Ano, Ryoma_kun?" the young brunette asked unsurely. Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow and Sakuno cursed herself for being so tongue-tied around him. After all they were such good friends, former lovers even. And the break-up wasn't awkward or painful in anyway, it was bound to happen and both of them knew it and came to an agreement that it was for the best. He was going to America to achieve his dream of going pro and becoming the best and she stayed in Japan and moved on with her life.

She had done pretty well. She was in her second year of Seigaku High going into her third year. She had plans to go to a good college and earn herself a degree in business so she can open a bakery/pastry shop of her own. A dream of hers she was looking forward to. She had continued with tennis and become good enough to play doubles for the girls' team, although the memories the sport brought her left her with mixed emotions every time practice ended.

"Ne, Sakuno?" Ryoma's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Not so much the sound as what he said. He hadn't called her by her first name since their break-up three years ago.

"H-Hai?" she mentally kicked herself for stuttering, physically she winced and Ryoma noticed. Frowning, he reached out and brushed stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The simple action caused her to shiver involuntarily. Even after three years of absence, he still held an effect on her that controls her heart, mind and body.

Sakuno could still remember how it was back then. They were both fourteen and Momo_senpai had dared Ryoma to ask her out. At first, Ryoma had refused but after a few taunting words Ryoma took him on and asked her to go to the movies with him. Stuttering and blushing she said yes. After that first date, others followed and they got to know each other more and more. She couldn't believe that her long time crush had actually taken notice of her, liked her in the same way and they were going out. But all good things come to an end. One day Ryoma explained to her his plans of going back to America to achieve his dreams. That was the only time Sakuno had ever seen him so sad and she herself felt like she was going to cry or stop breathing. She hid her tears well and nodded. She understood all too well what he needed to do, what he wanted to do and she would never hold him back. No matter how much it hurt her, she would never stand in his way towards his happiness, to where he belonged, so out of reach from her.

"Sakuno" Ryoma had used her first name again and she couldn't help but blink. Carefully he shifted his grip on her hands and let his own rest on either side of her head. The fence rattled with the added pressure and warm breeze tousled his hair so that his dark green bangs danced across his smoldering golden eyes. Eyes so sharp and intense they could scare almost anything into submission. Instead Sakuno saw a tenderness and warmth that she knew was reserved for her and his beloved cat, Karupin.

The brunette gulped and averted her eyes away from his. She couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes and see what she saw and not want to throw her arms around his neck and never let him go. She had tried to move on and she he did too. Both of them went on several dates with other people. Today she had met a good friend of Ryoma's who also dated him for a short time. Sakuno had been surprised that the other girl, Brittany, had been so friendly to her and Ryoma. The Japanese girl thought that the other girl would surely be bitter or at least hostile toward Ryoma's ex-girlfriend and him, but apparently the tennis prince and "the brat" as Brittany was affectionately known were friends long before they ever started dating and they found that it was better that way.

"Ne, Sakuno, look at me." Ryoma gently demanded as his right hand let go of the fence and lifted her face so that she stared at the handsome face that was inches from hers. Sakuno could feel her face become hot and she knew she was blushing. Quickly she darted her eyes down to avoid looking at his eyes and she heard let out a frustrated huff.

Why was she avoiding him? Even after he moved to America they managed to keep up a friendly correspondence with each other. They continually e-mailed each other and when he had time, they would talk on the phone. Nothing special, they were just friends. Although late at night, Sakuno indulged herself into thinking maybe they were something more once again.

However when she agreed to visit him in America all she did was dodge him. She had meant to come to America to see how he was doing and maybe catch up. The brunette hadn't counted on all her old feelings for him to come rushing back to her so fast that they nearly suffocated her. She didn't think that sight of him would make her want to run up to him as fast as she could and kiss him senseless. She never intended that she would dream of him pulling her into a hard embrace with all the love and passion that she could only wish they shared. Sakuno was so afraid she would act on those impulses she took all measures to not be alone with him, not be next to him, near him.

And she could guess that was what he wanted know her reasons for doing that. That's why he had trapped her here on the roof.

Ryoma pressed his forehead against hers and her eyes lifted to meet his against her will. Why? Why did she feel this way? Like she was aching to be complete and he was the missing piece. Why couldn't she move on?

Slowly Ryoma moved in and pressed his lips against hers unexpectantly. Sakuno was shocked, not only at his actions but her own responses. All the emotions and longing she held back for three long years were finally released as she kissed him back.

Feverishly they pulled each other closer than ever and simple kiss turned passionate and heartfelt as they both let go of the restricted longing they had for each other. All too soon, they pulled apart and Sakuno was surprised to feel tears on her cheeks. Ryoma smiled and kissed the tears away and whispered into her ear, still holding her tightly. "Sakuno, I missed you."

More tears came and Sakuno's hold on Ryoma tightened. "I missed you too, Ryoma."


End file.
